


The queen

by EpicPie4



Series: The hunt [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicPie4/pseuds/EpicPie4
Summary: Any further works will be only in English as it's easier for me to write in this language rather than in Polish.





	

They noticed lots of smoke coming from above the city which could only mean that Radovid started his reign with a stern hand. A crowd of people and nonhumans blocked access to the checkpoint at the gate, but fortunately no one was in a hurry to stop witchers with two swords on their back, going through the middle of the crowd.  
\- When will you learn you don’t have access to the city ?! – they heard the voice of the guard - Fucking inhumans. Next!   
They got off their horses and took them by the reins. The guard looked at them and rolled his eyes, then waved his hand at them to come closer.  
\- Funny eyes you got, eh? So eager to burn?  
\- I have to get into the city - her hand involuntarily clenched into a fist  
\- Then fuck off to Vyzima! That’s a city, and maybe they let circus freaks in there - he laughed nastily, his colleagues echoed - "By command of the king Radovid V The stern, the city of Novigrad is closed to: Elves, half-elves, dwarves, wizards and other filth strange to humans and threatening the city’s residents" – He read the order from a big piece of paper  
\- I have to get into the city – she drawled taking a step toward the guard  
\- Are you deaf or something?! "other filth strange to humans and threatening the city’s residents" I’ll cut me balls off if that isn’t a witcher! - He tore up and pushed her away. Before he could take his hand away Vienne grabbed his arm and broke it with a loud crack. She pulled a knife from her belt and slit the next ones throat before he could acknowledge what happened. She felt the adrenaline. She felt that this was why she has been created. Another one. Splashes of blood covered her face, and the pleasantly warm crimson liquid fueled her further. Another one. She was lost in the forbidden pleasure of killing, she couldn’t hear the crowd’s scream or the roar of the Byes running towards the bridge. The fifth guard trembled in a pool of blood. There was only a young boy left. He was mumbling about an order of the king. A king? She was the only monarch at that moment. The Queen of blood and death. Her hand fell limp, followed by the rest of her body. Her senses were covered in darkness.

Ciri shaked her hand sore from the punch. She didn’t know what was got into Vienne, but now she had other things on her mind, like a Byes murdering people gathered on the bridge. She reached out for her sword. She walked forward and saw another body fall into the water. She jumped right on the roaring monster, leaving behind only the blue trail. In the blink of an eye she was on the creature's back, stabbing it in the back of the head, like Geralt taught her. She clenched her hands on the hilt of her sword. The animal began to throw from side to side, but she knew that it was losing strength. The monster roared one last time and fell to the ground, his mouth filled with the red liquid. Ciri jumped of the body.  
\- Well that went easier than I expected - she said to herself. Vienne regained consciousness and sat disoriented among the corpses. Without a word Ciri grabbed her hand ant dragged her into the city. There was only one person she knew could help them  
\- Dandelion! - She shouted joyfully after entering the chameleon.

**Author's Note:**

> Any further works will be only in English as it's easier for me to write in this language rather than in Polish.


End file.
